Problem: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = -10 + 4(i - 1)$ What is $a_{16}$, the sixteenth term in the sequence?
Answer: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $-10$ and the common difference is $4$ To find $a_{16}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 16$ into the given formula. Therefore, the sixteenth term is equal to $a_{16} = -10 + 4 (16 - 1) = 50$.